One type of carrier for articles such as bottles and cans is formed from a blank of paperboard sheet stock which is wrapped around the articles by a packaging machine. Typically, the carrier consists of two side panels foldably connected to top and bottom panels, leaving the ends of the carrier open. The package is adapted to be lifted by the thumb and finger through finger holes in the top panel. Openings in the side panels adjacent the bottom panel hold the heels or bases of the articles in place. When the articles packaged are bottles, openings in the top panel allow the necks of the bottles to protrude through to hold them in place.
One problem with such carriers is their vulnerability to tearing at the finger grips when the package is lifted by the thumb and finger due to concentration of stresses at these points. To combat this the carriers typically are formed from relatively thick paperboard, having a caliper of 23 to 25 points (0.023"-0.025"). Although this material provides adequate tear resistance, it is recognized that if it were not for the tear stresses at the finger grips, thinner paperboard could be used. This would of course be a more economical construction and would be desirable to use if the problem of resisting construction and would be desirable to use if the problem of resisting tear stresses at the finger grips could be solved by other means.
In addition, although the design described above has been in use for quite some time many people would prefer not to lift a package of this size and weight by only their thumb and finger. Carrying a package with this grip can be tiring over a period of time and is simply not as comfortable as using one's entire hand. For this reason also it would be desirable to have a stronger, more convenient handle design for lifting and carrying a wrap-around carrier.